Sayonara
by Victoria Nike
Summary: Under the sea, Kanon got the breaking news: Athena's Sanctuary is on war! Great news for Poseidon's army but also for him? This is a hearty tribute to the new Gemini twin who wants to conquer the world in spite of Saga. Gemini rules!


**Sayonara**

 **Author's note:**

A couple of days ago, a true blue Gemini twin decided to get rid of the dead skin and begin anew. So this is a hearty tribute to the new one who wants to conquer the world. I also want to thank many of you who inspired me with your fics on the sexy twins. Gemini rules!

I suggest you to listen to Saint Seiya Poseidon Hen OST by Seiji Yokoyama, especially "The Seven Sea Generals, "Stardust Way" and "The Legend of Poseidon" while reading.

 **Sayonara**

It was a dull evening under the sea. The deep blue waters above the heads of Poseidon's warriors looked calm and soothing. Under the supervision of a handsome man with a silky blue mane, two troops of Marinas were working hard. In fact, the men required to undergo military training before being ready to go to fight against Athena's Saints. His turquoise eyes were fixed on a couple of them who weren't doing their best.

Very annoyed, he swore and addressed them. - Come on, ladies! You're not on a catwalk! Move, bastards! – He shouted to them, raising his whip. Being more motivated, they moved faster, indeed.

Suddenly, he heard some giggles on his back and angrily turned around. But the sight of a beautiful girl dressed with red scales, her lips like budding roses and two beaming bright corn blue eyes made him smile. Winking, he asked. – What are you doing here? Are you done with our Master's lodgings?

With feline steps, she approached him, a big smile beaming on her face. – Yes, Sea Dragon. Lord Poseidon's rooms are ready for his return. I'm done now.

– Well, you can take care of me then, Thetis. – Kanon smugly looked at her and hardly resisted the urge to embrace the sexy mermaid. With a husky tone, he teasingly said. – Wait a sec. I'll be all yours then.

She giggled in response. The Sea Dragon stood before the tired troopers with his hands on his hips and shouted. – Bunch of losers, it's your lucky day! Go to shower now! Our God doesn't want to be disturbed by your effluvium, rotten rats!

He widely grinned as the troops quickly marched towards the barracks. Then, he came closer to the mermaid. In fact, the manipulative General Sea Dragon Kanon had many reasons to be happy today. The breaking news was the very best: Athena's Sanctuary was facing a bloody civil war now. The fake Pope ordered the Gold Saints to get rid of the invaders, a small group of teen Bronze Saints who were able to defeat a bunch of Silver Saints. If Saga was in trouble out there, he had good reasons to celebrate. In fact, it would be a bonus to share his happiness with this alluring blond girl tonight. Of course, she seemed eager to join him. This would be an unforgettable night …

Suddenly, Kanon felt a blow and stopped as a shiver ran through his body. Something had happened, indeed. It was like a powerful nova explosion … then it faded into nothingness. He was able to feel it as a part of him was stricken with pain. All of a sudden, little golden sparks came down as wet dew drops did the same, covering his face with tiny crystal tears.

\- What happened? – He groaned facing the quiet blue waters above. – This pain… what does it mean?

Watching his distress, Thetis moved away in haste. He was a mysterious and unpredictable man. No matter how handsome and fascinating this man was, she felt that the General was concealing some dark shadows about himself, something fishy. So she preferred to be out of sight now. All in all, it was better to leave the Sea Dragon alone to face his demons.

The remarkable Gemini twin who was able to lure the Sea Generals and Marinas to his ambitious plan, shivered again. He felt like he was being torn apart by mighty forces. He fought until he was on his knees. With clenched fists, he shouted again. – What's going on?

The pain was there again. He groaned. As a blue light covered him, he realized the truth. He was shocked then. It was Saga's spirit who came to say good-bye to him.

\- Saga, what happened to you? – He asked under his breath. – Are you dead?

Suddenly, he couldn't stop laughing, shaking and screaming. Far away, Thetis watched him with disgust. She had made her choice tonight, so she turned her back to him and headed to her quarters.

Kanon was blissfully happy and laughed aloud. - _So my damned twin is dead now! Ha, haa, haaaa! Maybe killed by an ignorant young soldier! Ha, haa, haaaa! Perhaps one still in his infancy …!_ \- He roared with laughter.

After what Saga had done to him, he didn't want to forgive him. Kanon had been pretty lucky to get a place of command among Poseidon's troops. Now he was getting ready to rule the world on the name of the God of the Seas. Without his twin around nagging at him, it was time to celebrate and rejoice, too. But so many threats and so little love among them, it seemed to have turned into a bad joke at the end. Saga was dead now. So he was the successful triumphant twin, the achiever and the next ruler of the world. But he felt numb now. Actually, part of him was destroyed, too. Although being alive, it was like a Galaxian Explosion had hit his core. From now on, he must endure this emptiness until they might meet again in the Underworld.

\- We were supposed to work together to rule the world and you ruined our future, Saga. – He whispered with hatred. – After your attempt to kill me, you left me alone. But what would I do now? I would never see you again! You'll never witness my success!

More little golden sparks and dew drops covered him. This emptiness was difficult to endure. Without noticing, hot tears came down his cheeks like a string of pearls. – At the end, who was the winner, Saga?

More tears came down. The mighty Sea Dragon sat on the floor, devastated and alone from now on. He just whispered as a mantra. – Sayonara ….


End file.
